Project Vocaloid: First Soundtrack
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Historia original de Proyecto vocaloid… "Lo peor de iniciar una nueva escuela es que no sabes a quien vas a conocer" OCS HASTA EL TECHO


Hola minna! Bueno primero que nada este fic no es mío! Es de la autora Mako DS pero yo lo subo como una sorpresa para ella por que ejemm…ella no lo quiere subir D: pero yo sii y aquí esta espero que les guste tanto como a mi!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y la autora hace este fic sin fines de lucro.

Adv: Muchos OCC pero mucha diversión!

El dia que gane esa beca en esa prestigiosa escuela de música sabia que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma. Tenía razón. Podría empezar a contar esta historia por cualquier parte, pero prefiero contarla desde el principio.

Capítulo 1: el dia que conocí a mi peor pesadilla

Permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Yume. Yume Koitori. Bueno, se que es un nombre particular, pero aun así no me molesta. Para este joven que vive en Akihabara, (la meca Otaku) los nombres extraños son el pan de cada dia. Supongo que así esta bien. Tengo 16 años y una molesta hermana gemela. Por molesta, me refiero a Otaku y fan OBSESIVA de Vocaloid. Con solo decir que cuando por mera casualidad nos encontramos a ese de pelo azul, ella lo empezó a seguir para averiguar donde vivía. Si, Miru puede ser un dolor de cabeza, aunque debo espantar a sus pretendientes… ¿En que iba? Al vivir con una otaku obsesiva, ya me esperaba la explosión de felicidad de Miru cuando llegó la carta de la beca.

-¡Ganamos una beca en el Crypton High School!-

¿Para que?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Oh, dulce cama… ¿Eh? ¡Están ahí! Bueno, era mi primer dia en la Crypton. Yo estaba con la cara larga, (al fin y al cabo es una escuela) mientras que Miru estaba tan feliz, que si la tocabas te enviaba lejos en una ola expansiva de felicidad. Crypton High School. La escuela de música de donde salían los artistas. Pero notable también porque de allí salieron los Vocaloids. Robots con apariencia humana… bueno, eran humanos en casi todo. A excepción de su voz. A menos que seas idiota, era imposible no notarlas. Al menos es lo que mi hermana decía. Entonces la vi. Cabello negro, y ojos azules. Era una jovencita bastante extraña. Considerando que todos los alumnos de primer año tenían 16, esta chica bajita de rostro aniñado estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Quizás unos 14. Si, seguramente tendría 14.

-Raven Mirrorsound, vine para hacer la prueba-

Oh, Dios, esa voz de Shota me gustaba en exceso. Si pasaba la prueba iba a estar con ella de seguro. Tras dos largas horas, me toco a mi dar la prueba.

La prueba era para ver si te ponían con los que iban a recibir clases de música, o con los que no. Miru paso la prueba. Bonita sorpresa para ella. Yo, por mi parte, creía que jamás la iba a pasar… pero fui el segundo mejor puntaje. El primero fue de la mocosa de hace un rato.  
Tras la prueba, fuimos todos al auditorio. La directora era una mujer que dijo llamarse Prima.

-Bueno, alumnos. Bienvenidos a la Crypton High School. Este año me enorgullece presentarles a quienes serán los profesores de música. Nuestros mejores ex alumnos.-

Miru estaba que chillaba de felicidad. Daba gemiditos ahogados, y temblaba. Intentaba no gritar. Vaya gemela que me ha tocado.

-Me enorgullece presentar este año, ¡a los Vocaloid!-

Ahora si que Miru grito. Ella y todos los demás.

Cuatro personas, supongo que una para cada año, estaban junto a la directora Prima. El primero era un ¿Chico? de 21 años o mas, quizás 22. Era un vocaloid. Por lo que a el respecta, podría tener 70 años y parecer un niño. Tenía el largo cabello Rubio atado en una coleta y le llegaba a la cintura. La segunda era una mujer de quizás dos años mayor que el primero, cabello aguamarina, y ojos del mismo color.  
La tercera era una mujer de cabello rosa, unos 25, sonreía de medio lado. La ultima era una chica de cabello Rubio hasta el mentón y ojos azules. Copiada al primero. Quizás hermanos.

-Los gemelos Kagamine, Luka Megurine y Miku Hatsune- mi hermana pronuncio esos nombres como si fueran deidades o algo así.

¿Debería pegarle a Miru?

-Bueno, espero que se diviertan en esta escuela y hagan muchos amigos. Bienvenidos.-

Tras el discurso de la directora, todos fuimos a las aulas asignadas. El Rubio estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor, mientras la mocosa le cantaba las mil y una.

-Venga ya, Rei, no vine para molestarte-  
-Pues parece que quisieras hacer todo lo contrario-  
-Estas paranoica-  
-¡No es verdad-

-Disculpen- mi vocecita tímida resonó en la habitación. Estábamos solo nosotros tres. Camine hacia mi banco, en el proceso cayendo culpa de un tropiezo con algo invisible. Me aferre al cabello de la chica… ¡Y me quede con su cabello negro en la mano!  
Era una peluca.  
Su cabello (el de verdad) caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada dorada. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon por la sorpresa. Era una chica muy linda. Lo que ya no fue lindo, fue el puñetazo que me desmayo.

Unas dos horas luego, me desperté en la camilla de la enfermería. La mocosa sentada junto a mi, leyendo algo. Me miró con sus ojos azules.

-Oye… lamento haberte desmayado-  
-Esta… esta bien… lamento haberte arrancado la peluca. ¿Raven?-  
-Reiko…-

Vaya nombre, al parecer le iba bien

-Yume-  
-Que nombre tan estúpido-

Ok, se que mi nombre es estúpido; pero no se si para que me insulte de esta manera. O esta chica me odiaba, o no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-Bueno, se que mi nombre es estúpido, pero no se si para que me insultes-  
-Ah, así que si tienes carácter. Creí que eras una niña-

Decididamente esta chica me odiaba.

Reiko… ¿Donde te he visto? ¿Donde he oído tu nombre?  
Era una incógnita para mi. Los rasgos se me hacían familiares. No solo en los gemelos del primer dia de clases, sino que también en algún lado.

-Hermano, ¿Estas bien?-

Miru entró en mi cuarto con un trozo de pizza. Estaba bien, solo un poco pensativo.

-Ah, si-  
-¿Has oído que nuestro tutor es Len Kagamine?-

Los ojos de Miru brillaban de felicidad.

Reiko, Len. Dos nombres. Len Kagamine y Reiko. ¿Por que tenían esa conversación? Me puse a repetir mentalmente ambos nombres hasta que me los confundí y recordé.

Reiko Kagamine.

La mocosa que siempre estaba tras bambalinas en los conciertos. Y durante una entrevista, le habían hecho una pregunta incomoda. La había respondido sonriendo con malicia, y esa respuesta fue tema de conversación durante años.

-Dinos, Reiko, ¿Tienes novio?-  
-El dia que Len deje de ser idiota tendré novio-

Si, señores. La "heredera" de la revolución Kagamine. Reiko Kagamine.

Al dia siguiente me senté en mi banco, mas temprano de lo usual. La chica entro con la peluca puesta.

-Reiko Kagamine, mira nada mas-

Pareció sorprendida, y sus ojos chispearon un segundo antes de sonreír como el gato de Cheshire, solo que una sonrisa cien veces mas maliciosa que la de la entrevista.

-No eres estúpido después de todo, Koitori-

No sabia de donde había sacado mi apellido, supongo que de la enfermera.

-No pienso quitarte mis ojos de encima. Eres un chico sumamente interesante.-

El tono malicioso, la mirada de un León viendo a su presa, la sonrisa malvada. Oh, dios. Me sentía un ratón atrapado por un gato, listo para devorarme. Mierda.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Yume?-

Esta chica daba miedo. ¿Como era posible? Se quito la peluca y ato su largo cabello Rubio en una coleta.

-Supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarme, ¿Verdad?-

Me miro por ultima vez y se fue a su banco. Ese fue el dia que conocí a la chica que iba a ser mi peor pesadilla.

Si les gusto dejen review ok?

O yo misma iré a morderlos en la noche e.e


End file.
